sasuke dxd
by umaki ngantok
Summary: teman teman berkorban agar perang berakahir akan tetapi perdaimaan itu tidak berarti baginya karena dia telah kehilangan semuanya dan sekarang dia harus berperang lagi untuk perdamaian bagai manakah perjalanan dalam menjaga perdamaian
1. Chapter 1

Diclamers : naruto bukan milik saya tapi orang lain

Duduk di salah satu patung hokage terdahulu seorang pemuda berambut raven bermata hitam sehitam langit malam memandang Bulan yang bersinar terang menerangi bumi di temani bintang bintang, siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke uchiha keturunan clan uchiha terakhir serta seorang shinobi terakhir di dunia ini. terlintas sebuah kenangan yang menyakitkan di pikirannya di mana saat bulan berwarna merah seperti darah dan saat itu juga dia kehilangan teman teman Walaupun itu masa lalu dia tidak pernah bisa menghilangkannya dari otoknya.

Pandangannya beralih kesebuah kota yang di tinggalinya kota yang selam ini dia jaga selama ribuan tahun, dulu sekali kota ini adalah sebuah desa yang damai karena kemajuan teknologi dan informasi serta meningkatnya jumlah penduduk, desa ini telah bekembang menjadi sebuah kota yang besar, Di kota ini bukan hanya terdapat manusia saja tetapi berbagai jenis mahluk yang tidak bisa di sebutakan telah tinggal di kota ini.

Pandangannya fokus kesalah satu sekolah di kota itu,tepatnya di kuoh academy tempat yang sekarang menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran antara beberapa mahluk yang bisa di sebut iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

"apa kau akan kesana?" tanya seseorang berjubah sampai menutupi kepalanya dari belakangnya

"hn"jawab sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"ku pikir kau tidak mau lagi berperang" kata orang berjubah sambil terseyum

"bagaimanapun hal ini sudah kelewatan" kata sasuke sebernya dia memang tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini tapi jika di biarkan kotanya bisa saja hancur karena ulah mereka,sasuke lalu menghilang dalam pusaran daun.

~~~~...~~~~

Di academy kuoh sedang terjadi pertarung hebat antara fraksi iblis gereja dan malaikat jatuh,pertarungan ini terjadi karena salah satu malaikat jatuh bernama kokaibel mencuri excalibur dari gereja dan mengabungkannya dengan kekuatan yang di keluarkan saat penyatuan kokabiel ingin mengunakannya untuk menghancurkan kota sekaligus membunuh adik dari salah satu maou untuk memulai perang.

"hahaha...aku tidak sangka kau mampu berusaha sampai seperti ini padahal sudah tidak ada" kokabiel pun memberikan pujian pada exnovia atau lebih tepat ejekan

"apa maksud?" kata exnovia kaget

"sepertinya aku keceplosan,tidak perlu ditutupi lagi kan ku beritahukan kalian kebenarannya bahwa tuhan sudah mati" kata kokabiel semua yang berada di sana pun kaget dengan kebenaran yang mereka dengar.

"tu tu tuhan telah mati" ucap asia kaget lalu pingsan karena tidak kuat menerima keyataan yang sebenarnya

"asia" isse pun mengkap asia sebelum jatuh ketanah

" benar,dunia ini telah merebut maou dan tuhan kita,karena itulah aku ingin perang kembali padahal kita sudah mencapai titik di mana kita akan menang,dengan lasan koyol bahwa jika terus melanjutkan perang kan membawa kepunahan azazel tidak mau perang lagi " kata kokabiel dengan penuh kemarahan sepertinya dia benar berperang sampai akhir.

*krek* *krek**krek* tiba pelindung yang melindungi sekolah retak dan hancur berkeping kelompok sitri yang menjaga pelindung terlempar karena kekuatan yang meng hancur kan pelindung mereka terlalu besar , seorang pria mendarat dengan tenang di salah satu bangunan sekolah yang belum hancur di tangan terdapat sebuah pedang yang di alari listrik.

"siapa kau?" tanya kokabiel kaget karena tidak menyangkan akan ada yang menggangu kesenagannya,merasa dipanggil sasuke menghadap kokabiel

"tidak perlu tahu siapa aku,yang pasti kalian terlalu berisik" kata sasuke tenang mersa di rendahkan kokabiel melempar sebuah tombak cahaya ke sasuke,dengan sekali ayunan vertikal sasuke menghancurkan tombak cahaya milik kokabiel

"sepertinya kau bukan manusia biasa" kata kokabiel,tombak yang dia lempar tadi hanya sebuah pancingan untuk mengetes sasuke

"begitulah" kata sasuke sudah di belakang kokabiel dan menyerang dengan pedang kusanagi yang tidak lagi di aliri chidori.

"apa?" karena masih kaget kokabiel terlambat menghindar hingga membuat beberapa sayapnya tertebas karena mersa terancam kokabiel mundur berapa meter untuk menjaga jarak dengan sasuke.

"cepat sekali" kata kiba tidak meyangka bahkan dengan kempuannya dia hanya membuat goresan kecil di kokabiel

"dia benar benar hebat" kata rias kagum dengan pemuda baru yang di temuinya ini,orang aorang yang berada di sana kagum dengan kekutan milik sasuke

"rias kau tidak apa apa" kata sona yang telah datang untuk melihat keadaan karena ada seseorang yang telah menembus kekai mereka

"Tidak apa apa kami di bantu dia" rias pun menunjuk sasuke yang masih sibuk bermain main dengan kokabiel

"dia" sona kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya rias karena ekpresi aneh sahabatnya ini

"hemb... dia adalah teman sekelas,aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia memilliki kemampuan seperti itu." Jelas sona dengan teliti mengamati pertarungan sasuke,pasalnya dia tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun dari sasuke saat berada di kelas atau di dekatnya.

"kan kuakhiri sekarang juga" kata sasuke mulai mengaktifkan sharingannya dan mengaliri kusanagi dengan chidori ,sasuke lansung berlari ke arah kokabiel denga cepat

"mati kau manusia rendahan" kokabiel pun membuat sebuah tombak cahaya raksasa dan melemparkannya ke sasuke dan mengenainya secara langsung *blammmm*sebuah ledakan besarpun terjadi,semua yang disana tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat tombak sebesar itu pasti menghancunkarnya tanpa sisa

"haaaaaah... HAHAHAHA" kokabiel lalu tertawa dengan keras karena merasa sudah menghabisi sasuke,*jleeb * sebuah pedang di aliri lisrik membus pengung sampai ke dada kokabiel dan lansung menghantamkannya ketanah tepat di segel yang akan di gunakan penhancuran kota

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya kokabiel kaget,sasuke pun mencabut pedangnya

"..." tanpa banyak omong sasuke mencabut pedang dan menebas kepala kokabiel,sasuke lalu menghadap ke rias dan yang lain

"sekarang giliran kalian" kata sasuke rias dan yang lain pun kaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar,mereka pikir sasuke datang berniat membantu mereka mengalahkan kokabiel

"APA KATAMU KU PIKIR KAU MAU MEMBANTU KAMI" teriak issei marah

"sudah kubilang kalian terlalu berisik jadi ku bereskan kalian semua" sasuke pun mengaktifkan jurus andalannya

"dengarkan dulu sasuke" kata sona menengkan keadaan bagaimanapun ini adalah salahpaham agar tidak terjadi kekacauan lebih besar

"tenang dulu sasuke-kun" ucap seseorang pria berambut merah seperti rias yang baru datang di ikuti dengan budak sitri dan pengawal dari,nada suranya penuh dengan wibawa siapa lagi kalu bukan sirchez lucifer salah satu dari yondaime maou

"ini hayalah salah paham yang berniat menghancurkan kota ini adalah kokabiel,malaikat jatuh yang baru kau bunuh" sirchez pun menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya ke sasuke,setelah mendengar penjelasan sirchez tanpa banyak omong sasuke pergi

"sebernarnya siapa dia onii-sama?"tanya rias

"lain kali ku jelaskan,sebaiknya kita perbaiki sekolahan ini" kata sirchez mereka pun memperbaiki sekolahan bersama sama

~~~...~~~

Bukanya kembali ke rumah sasuke kembali ke patung hokage

"sepertinya telah selesai" kata orang itu sambil memakan ramen

"hn" sasuke hanya membalas sekenanya dan berbaring

"bagaimana dengan adik sirchez,apa tertarik?" tanya orang berjubah

"tidak sama sekali" jawab sasuke tenang

"padahal oppai besar sekali tetap tidak terangsang" orang berjubah itu hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala dengan sikap dan mulai memakan ramennya lagi

"mereka telah menganggapmu mati"

"lalu bagaimana?" katanya dengan tenang

"bukankah akan membuat kekacauan jika tuhan tidak ada di posisinya"

"ini adalah ujian untuk para pengikut ku seberapa kuat iman mereka "

"jika saat ini kau berda di posisimu mungkin perang bisa di cegah" kata sasuke sedikit mengenang masa lalunya

"benar sekali,tapi pasti akan membosankan jika tidak ada hal seperti itu," orang berjubah itu pun memandangi bulan "apa kau tahu sasuke,sesuatu hal akan terasa berarti saat hal itu sudah tidak ada"


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAMER : saya cuma minjem karakter jadi bukan saya pemilik aslinya**

**sedikit pemberiatahuan untuk para readers bahwa di sini gaq ada naruto and maaf kalau hanya tampil sedikit di chapter ini,mungkin chapter ini alur banyak sama di LN**

**untuk pair tergantung pada saran readers**

**sekian dan terima kasih atas RNR **

**Tōitsu no jutsu **adalah sebuah jutsu penyatuan dengan segala hal jutsu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi,ju tsu inilah yang di gunakan sasuke untuk bergabung dengan jubi sehingga membuatnya mendapat kekuatan tak terbatas dan abadi, setiap jutsu pasti memiliki kelemahan dan resiko begitupun dengan jutsu ini jika tidak mengendalikan maka akan di kendali.

Pagi telah tiba perlahahan sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai ritual paginya, setelah mandi sasuke mulai memakai seragam kuoh,sasuke tinggal di apartemen yang bisa di bilang cukup besar untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendiri,aprtemennya hanya di isi barang seperlu seperti sofa,tv,rag buku yang berisi jutsu ninja,dan barang lainnya,

Sasuke pun berangkat ke sekolah sambil berjalan menikmati udara pagi yang tenang,tanpa terasa dia sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolahan tapi ada yang meganjal di matanya,di gerbang sekolah terlihat kelompok gremony atau lebih tepatnya Sekiryutei hyodou isse mendapat sapaan dari Hakuuryukou atau vali.

Sasuke melewati mereka dengan acuh tanpa peduli dengan tatapan mereka,tanpa banyak kerjaan sasuke lansung pergi ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya di dekat jendela, dia mulai meliahat keluar jendela di mana keadaan begitu damai jika saja teman teman masih hidup mungkin akan semakin sempurna

"ohayou sasuke" sebuah merekara yang cukup ia kenal memamangilnya, disampingnya sudah ada seorang wanita berkacamata yang tak lain adalh sona sitri sang ketua osis

"..."sasuke hanya diam menunggu sona untuk berbicara "bisakah kau ikut aku ke ruang osis" tanpa banyak banyak bicara sasuke mengikuti son keruang osis sampai di sana terlihat beberapa orang seperti wakil ketua osis tsubaki dan beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal, sasuke pun duduk di sofa yang ada di rungan osis

" ada keperluan apa aku di panggil ke sini?" tanya sasuke lansung ke poin masalahnya

"kami hanya ingin tahu beberapa hal" jawab sona

"tanyakan apun yang kau mau kan ku jawab sebisaku"

"siapa kau sebenarnya atau lebih tepatnya apa kau ini?" tanya sona pasalnya saat ini dia tidak merasakan kekuatan yang sama pada saat kokabiel menyerang

"manusia"jawab sasuke cepat

"..." sona menunggu lanjutan jawaban sasuke,tapi sasuke hanya diam tidak melanjutkan jawabannya "hanya itu?"

"hn"

"kekutan apa yang kau miliki? Apa kau pengguna sacred gear?"

"cakra" cakra adalah tenaga dalam yang di gunakan seorang ninja untuk mengeluarkan jurus mereka

"apa kau mau jadi bagian keluargaku" sona pun memberikan sebuah tawaran kepada sasuke

"tidak" sasuke pun menolak ajakan sona

"APA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU" teriak saji marah karena penawaran setuanya di tolak

"tenanglah saji,sasuke kau bisa mendapat banyak keuntungan jika bergabung dengan dan menjadi iblis" sona pun mulai memberikan penawaran yang menggiurkan tapi tetap saja sasuke menolak semua penawarannya

"jika tidak ada lagi aku pergi" sasuke pun pergi dari ruang osis,sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya dalam perjalan dia bertemu dengan rias dan kelompok gremony

"..." sasuke hanya diam dan melewati mereka tapi rias sudah memanggilnya

"sasuke-san" sasuke pun berbalik menghadap rias "bisakah kau datang ke ruang klub penilti ilmu gaib"

"jika kau ingin tahu tentangku tanyakan ke sona kaichou dan aku tidak tertarik dengan penawar kalian" ucap sasuke mulai pergi sementara riasdan lain hanya diam

"APA KAU BILANG,BONCHOU SAJA BELUM BICARA SUDAH KAU TOLAK" teriak isse marah ke sasuke.

Kelompok gremony pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah ruangan dimana pintu di gembok dan di beri segel,

"di sini?" tanya isse

"jadi ada menteri lainnya seperti aku" kata asia merasa senang karena ada menteri lainnya seperti dia

"segelnya hanya aktif saat malam hari,sebenarnya dia di ijinkan keluar selama berada di gedung sekolah lama tapi dia menolaknya" rias pun membuka segel yang mengurung tempat itu dan membuka pintunya

"HYAAAAA..." sebuah teriakan keras terdengar saat pintu baru di buka "apa maksudnya semua ini" sebuah keluar suara dari dalam peti mati

Segelnya telah di lepas,sekarang bergabunglah dengan kami" akeno pun mendekati peti mati dan membukanya

"aku tidak mau"teriak orang itu,saat peti mati berhasil di buka memperlihatkan seseorang cewek bule

"ohh.. cewek,dia sama seperti asia juga seorang cewek bule" akan tetapi kiba justru tertawa mendengar ucapan isse

"kenapa kiba?" tanya isse

"dia itu laki laki" kata rias

"apa yang barusan bonchou katakan?"

"mungkin dia terlihat seperti perempuan tapi sebenarnya dia itu laki laki" jelas rias langsung membuat asia dan isse kaget pasalnya dia itu mirip sekali dangan perempuan

"dia itu suka crossdres" tambah akeno rias pun mendekatinya lalu memeluknya

"namanya adalah gasper vladi" rias memberitahukan namanya ke isse dan asia

~~~~...~~~~

Sementara itu sasuke berjalan ketempat biasanya yaitu patung hokage di sana sudah ada seseorang yang duduk lebih dulu darinya

"apa kau akan datang?" tanya orang itu

"tidak" jawab sasuke lalu tidur di sampingnya

"pertemuan ini bisa merubah dunia,lagi pula harus ada wakil dari sisi manusia" katanya sambil melihat matahari terbenam

"kan kukirim bunshinku nanti" kata sasuke

"ada sebuah organisasi baru yang mengumpulkan kekeuatan besar untuk perang,dan mungkin mereka akan hadir malam nanti" jelas orang itu

"siapa pemimpinnya?" tanya sasuke

"..." tapi orang itu hanya diam tidak menjawab pertayaan sasuke "kau kan tahu kalau sudah tiba waktunya dan bertambahlah kuat" katanya mulai menghilang

"dasar menjengkelkan" kata sasuke

ISSE ON

Pagi-pagi sekali, aku dan Gasper tengah melakukan latihan Penghentian Waktu di hutan yang mengelilingi gedung sekolah lama.

"Guuuuu...Ise-senpai...aku capeeeek."

Gasper sedang mengusap matanya.

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara lemah! Kita harus memenuhi impian kita!"

Tanpa banyak berpikir aku terus melemparkan bola.

"Ise-san, ini bolanya."

Asia yang menyertai kami di pagi hari sedang melemparkan bola padaku.

Seperti biasa ini adalah latihan dimana aku melempar bola pada Gasper dan dia menghentikannya di tengah udara.

Dia sekarang mampu berhasil sekali setiap 20 kali. Kerja keras terbayar. Dibandingkan kali pertama, ini adalah kemajuan yang pesat.

Aku bagaimanapun harus membuat ia bisa menggunakan Sacred Gear-nya. Kalau tidak, maka tujuanku tak akan bisa tercapai.

Aku ingin membuatnya bisa memakai penghentian waktu sesegera mungkin, dan menyentuh tubuh para gadis yang terhenti.

Poin-poin bagus para gadis di sekolahku sudah kutentukan. Aku sudah membuat jadwal untuk tempat yang akan dihentikan, dan periode waktunya dibuat sampai ke menitnya! Aku juga tahu waktu ketika mereka sendirian! Yang tersisa hanyalah menghentikan mereka! Hanya menghentikaaaaaaaaan!

Ngomong-ngomong, semua targetku adalah para bidadari sekolah dengan poin tertinggi. Tentu saja, yang akan aku hentikan adalah para gadis dengan payudara besar.

Setelah berlatih dengannya, aku tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Tak mampu menghentikan ilusi penghentian waktuku, aku terus menerus khawatir sepanjang hari.

Meskipun Asia dan Buchou setiap malam tidur di sampingku, ini ya ini, itu ya itu.

Kenyataannya aku ingin memeluk Buchou dari belakang dan meremas payudaranya tapi...Asia pasti akan marah padaku...

Apalagi, setelah insiden itu, esok harinya, sampai sepulang sekolah Buchou tak mau mendengarkanku seolah pendengarannya dibawa entah kemana.

Berpikir kalau aku mungkin dibenci olehnya, aku sedih dari lubuk hatiku. Setelah itu, tanpa insiden, dia kembali menjadi Buchou yang biasanya tapi, aku sudah membuat sedih Buchou.

Hah? Aku merasa ada yang aneh di tanganku. Hanya tanganku yang tidak bisa bergerak. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Gasper tanpa sengaja menghentikan tanganku.

"E-eeeeekk...maaffffff!"

Dia berbaring di tanah dan menggulung dirinya. Aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Karena itu, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak keberatan meski kamu menghentikanku? Kita sedang latihan, dan kamu masih pemula jadi tidak apa-apa. Yaa, kalau seluruh tubuhku dihentikan aku akan kerepotan. Jumlah kesalahan yang terjadi juga sudah menurun kan? Mari kita lanjutkan latihannya."

Tanpa menantang Gasper, aku melanjutkan.

Namun, Gasper berbicara dengan ekspresi wajah rumit.

"...Ka-karena aku tak sempurna sebagai manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear, dan sebagai Vampir juga, aku hanya membuat masalah bagi kalian...a-aku harus lebih mengendalikan kekuatanku...su-sungguh eksistensi tak berguna diriku ini...hiks."

Aah, dia menangis lagi.

...Berpikir lagi, dia dan Akeno-san juga adalah makhluk separuh yang terlahir dari spesies berbeda. Merasa ragu dalam eksistensi mereka, mereka mungkin membenci diri mereka sendiri...

Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit dipahami tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau mereka berdua selalu merasa terbebani sepanjang waktu. Dan karena itulah mereka pasti cukup menderita.

Tapi, aku—

"Gasper, aku menyukaimu! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Sebelum kamu terjatuh, seranglah aku! Kalau kamu berpikir, kamu akan kalah! Aku juga tak tahu banyak soal itu, jadi tidak apa-apa!"

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Pikiran terdalamku. Seperti apapun identitas sejati Akeno-san, tak peduli siapa Gasper itu, aku tak punya alasan untuk membenci mereka.

Y-yaa, Gasper sedikit ragu ragu dan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak membencinya.

"Kita berdua anggota dari klub yang sama, juga budak Rias Gremory dan teman! Datanglah padaku dengan 'bam'!"

Aku mengatakannya seperti biasa sambil membusungkan dadaku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun yang bekerja di hati namun, apapun juga, lebih baik kukatakan semuanya. Kalau aku mulai ragu, maka pria ini akan semakin hancur. Aku adalah senior pria ini. Aku harus membimbingnya! Yah, sebagai Iblis dia adalah seniorku, sih.

Melihat itu, Gasper mengusap air matanya dan berdiri.

"Ise-senpai! Aku akan berjuang yang terbaik..."

"Oke! Sampai sekolah dimulai, aku akan melempar 100 bola!"

"Aku paham! Ka-kalau begitu aku akan mengenakan kantong kertas ini dan lakukan pemanasan—"

"Jangan! Kalau Asia melihatnya, dia akan menangis!"

Asia dan Gasper memasang ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Aku takkan pernah menunjukkan Gasper berkantong kertas pada Asia! Aku tak keberatan menjadi orang posesif!

"Berjuanglah! Ise-san! Gasper-kun!"

"Gasper! Karena sang bishojo, Asia-senpai menyorakimu juga, bersemangatlah!"

"Y-yaaaaa! Terima kasih banyak, Asia-senpai!"

Kemudian, kami melanjutkan latihan.

Gasper! Mari kita lakukan bersama! Lalu, kita akan menghentikan para gadis!

Namun, kupikir—majikan kami, aku ingin seseorang yang akan menjadi guru kami. Lebih jauh lagi, orang yang tahu banyak soal Sacred Gear, juga tahu banyak tentang Naga, tak adakah orang yang seperti itu?

Diluar dugaan, si pria bersayap hitam masuk dalam pikiranku namun...aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan menolak pemikiran itu. Tak mungkin! Orang itu adalah musuh bebuyutan kita...Namun, harus kuakui kalau pengetahuannya memang luas.

Kalau ada seorang 'Guru', maka kami pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

ISSE OOF

~~~~...`~~~~~~

Udara malam yang di ingin sepertinya tidak berpengaruh untuk sasuke walaupun hanya mengenakan pakaian yukata seperti dulu dengan pedang kusanagi di pingangnya

"hari ini datang juga" ucap seseorang di belakangnya mendekati sasuke

"hn" kata sasuke sambil mengamati akademi kuoh,hari ini adalah pertemuan antara tiga fraksi ibli, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Pertemuan yang dia adakan untuk membuat perdamaian Bagaimana pun ini pertemuan yang bisa merubah dunia.

"apa kau sudah mengusainya?" tanya orang itu

"belum sepenuhnya" kata sasuke memegang pundak kirinya,di pundak kirinya terlihat sebuah segel kutukan sama yang di milikinya dulu

"berapa lama?"

"kurang dari 5 menit" jelas sasuke

~~~~~...`~~~~~

"-Kalau begitu, kita berangkat." Kata rias sebagai ketua semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sudah berkumpul di ruang klub. Hari ini adalah hari konferensi dari tiga kekuatan besar. Lokasinya terletak di ruang pertemuan staf gedung sekolah baru Akademi Kuou. Hari ini hari libur. Waktunya sudah larut malam. Sepertinya pemimpin masing-masing golongan sudah berkumpul di ruangan lobi bangunan.

Juga, yang tak kalah penting, sekolah ini sudah dilapisi oleh perisai yang sangat kuat, dan tak seorangpun bisa masuk. Tentu saja, sampai pertemuan berakhir, tak seorangpun boleh keluar juga.

Diluar perisai, pasukan Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh tengah mengelilingi seluruh sekolah. Melihat suasana yang nampak seperti situasi kritis, Kiba berkata,

"Kalau misalnya sesuatu terjadi dalam konferensi hari ini, kalau konferensi menemui jalan buntu, tempat ini pasti akan menjadi medan pertempuran."

Kami mengikuti Buchou keluar dari ruang klub.

[Bu-Buchoou! Teman-temaaaaaan!]

Sebuah kotak kardus ditinggalkan dalam ruangan. Tentu saja, si Vampir hikikomori ada di dalamnya.

"Gasper, pertemuan hari ini sangat penting jadi, karena kamu belum bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gear pengendali waktumu, kamu tak boleh ikut serta, tahu?"

Itulah yang Buchou katakan dengan lembut.

Memang, kalau Gasper yang tak bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gearnya kalau sampai menimbulkan kekacauan dalam pertemuan, hasilnya akan jadi sangat mengerikan. Karena inilah, pria ini disuruh menjaga ruang klub.

"Gasper, jadilah anak baik. Oke?"

"I-iya, Ise-senpai..."

"Aku sudah meninggalkan Game Portable di ruang klub kalau kamu memainkannya, juga ada permen, kamu bisa memakannya. Aku juga meninggalkan kantong kertasnya jadi kalau kamu kesepian, mainkanlah sesuka hatimu."

"I-iyaaaa..."

Bagus. Isse mengangguk dan mengikuti rias yang meninggalkan ruang klub.

Kiba menggumam padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ise-kun, ternyata kamu sangat peduli."

"Serahkan padaku, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Kouhai-ku yang satu ini—"

Kata isse dengan penuh percaya diri tapi, itu hanya gertakan.

*took* *took* *took* rias mengetuk pintu ruang pertemuan.

"Permisi."

rias membuka pintu, dan disana terdapat—

Meja yang luas dan terlihat mewah. Dan berada di sekelilingnya, orang-orang yang kukenali tengah duduk. Udara disini sangat tenang dan semua orang memasang wajah serius.

Pihak Iblis. Sirzechs-sama. Ah, juga sang maid Grayfia-san. Ia tengah berdiri disamping kereta pengantar teh.

Leviathan-sama yang di kawal oleh adiknya dan ratu adiknya

Pihak Malaikat. Malaikat bersayap emas Michael-san dan di kawal oleh teman masa kecil isse yaitu irina shidou

Di Pihak Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel dengan 12 sayap hitamnya yang menekuk dan di kawal sang Vanishing Dragon, Vali.

*took* *took* *took* pintu kembali di ketuk dan kali ini sasuke yang masuk lalu berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia

"kenapa dia ada disini?"tanya isse

"dia mewakili manusia" kiba menjelaskan perihal kedatangan sasuke dalam konferesi

"Dalam serangan Kokabiel beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka terlibat dalam penyerbuan." Kata sirzech memberitahukan bahwa adiknya ikut dalam pertempuran melawan kokabiel

"Aku sudah mendengar laporannya. Kuucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi."

Michael-san mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada kelompok gremony. rias tetap bersikap kalem, dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf, Kokabiel di pihakku sudah bikin masalah."

Tanpa malu-malu, Azazel mengucapkan itu. Rias mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan tak bertanggung jawab dari azazel

"Duduklah di kursi sebelah sana."

Mengambil arah yang ditunjuk Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san meminta kami menempati kursi di dekat dinding. Sona-Kaichou juga sudah duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

rias duduk di samping sona. rias menyuruh isse duduk di sampingnya. Setelah itu Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Zenovia, dan Koneko-chan duduk.

Usai mengkonfirmasi itu, Sirzechs-sama berkata,

"Karena semuanya sudah hadir, akan kuucapkan beberapa patah kata. Orang-orang yang berada disini telah menyadari subjek paling penting dan perihal terlarang, yakni ketiadaan Tuhan."

Hah? Kaichou juga mengetahuinya?—isse menatap ke arah kaichou namun ekspresinya tidak tampak terkejut.

Grayfia-san terlihat seperti dia sudah memahami tentang hal itu.

"Lalu, karena sudah mengetahui itu, mari lanjutkan percakapan ini."

Kemudian, dengan kalimat Sirzechs-sama, konferensi diantara ketiga kekuatan besar dimulai—

Konferensi berjalan dengan lancar.

"Seperti itu, Kami Malaikat—"

Michael-san mengatakan itu.

"Itu benar. Cara itu lebih baik. Kalau seperti sekarang, sudah pasti 3 kekuatan besar akan mengalami jalan kehancuran—"

Sirzechs-sama juga mengatakan itu.

"Yeah, kita tak punya apa-apa disini untuk diributkan."

Terkadang terjadi situasi di ruangan ini membeku ketika Azazel berbicara seenaknya seperti itu, tapi isse berpikir kalau si Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh ini sengaja membuat atmosfir itu dan tampak menikmatinya.

Ooh, para VIP tengah melakukan percakapan sangat penting namun jujur saja subjeknya terlalu rumit bagiku. Rias melihat ke arah sasuke yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Baiklah, Rias. Bisakah kamu melaporkan insiden tempo hari itu?" Sirzechs menyuruh rias untuk memberitahukan kejadian tempo hari

"Baik, Lucifer-sama."

Setelah diminta oleh Sirzechs-sama, rias,sona, dan Akeno berdiri, mereka membicarakan setiap bagian secara berkelanjutan, tentang serangan Kokabiel waktu itu. Dan semua orang yang termasuk dalam ketiga kekuatan besar mendengarkannya.

rias berbicara tentang ulasan insiden yang ia alami secara jelas dengan kalem. Mungkin karena tingkat kegugupan yang tinggi, kedua tangannya nampak sedikit gemetaran.

Karena pidatonya, sesuatu dengan 3 kekuatan besar mungkin berubah. Tak peduli betapa beraninya rias, atmosfir disini sangat menekan..

Masing-masing VIP golongan yang mendengarkan laporan, mendesah pelan, tersenyum, terdiam—Masing-masing orang memberikan reaksi berbeda.

"-Itu saja. Laporan yang saya, Rias Gremory dan keluarga Iblis saya alami."

Buchou yang sudah menyelesaikan ucapannya akhirnya duduk usai ucapan Sirzechs-sama, "Kerja bagus. Duduklah.".

" Kerja bagus, Buchou!" kata isse memberi pujian

"Makasih, Rias-chan "

Leviathan-sama juga berkedip kepada Buchou.

"Baiklah, Azazel. Setelah mendengarkan laporan ini, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu sebagai Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh." Kata sasuke

tatapan semua orang tertuju pada Gubernur Jenderal berambut hitam itu.

Azazel mulai berbicara setelah mengeluarkan senyuman malas.

"Tentang insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, Kokabiel, pemimpin organisasi pusat kami, Grigori, tetap diam pada pemimpin yang lain, termasuk aku, sang Gubernur Jenderal, dan bertindak secara independen. Dan awalnya aku ingin mengirim vali untuk menangkap kokabiel tapi sudah lebih dalu di atasi oleh sasuke."

Michael-san berujar sambil mendesah.

"Menurut penjelasan, itu adalah kategori terburuk tapi—aku tahu cerita tentangmu yang secara pribadi tak ingin membuat hal besar terjadi pada kami. Apa itu benar?"

"Aah, aku tak tertarik dengan peperangan. Saat Kokabiel membangkangku, bukankah kalian juga sudah membaca laporannya?"

Ya, sesuai ucapan Azazel, Kokabiel mengucapkan cukup banyak hal tentang bosnya.

Dia adalah orang yang pasif tentang perang, dan hanya tertarik dengan Sacred Gear—

"Azazel, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal tapi, kenapa kamu terus mengumpulkan para pemilik Sacred Gear selama beberapa dekade ini? Awalnya kupikir kamu bermaksud mengumpulkan manusia, dan mencoba memperkuat potensial bertarungmu. Aku bahkan mengantisipasimu mengangkat perang melawan Surga atau kami tapi..."

"Ya, tak peduli berapapun waktu berlalu, kamu tak mengangkat perang melawan kami. Saat aku dengar kamu membesarkan sang Vanishing Dragon, aku dihantui rasa kewaspadaan tinggi."

Opini Michael-san sama dengan Sirzechs-sama.

Mendengarkan opini keduanya, Azazel tersenyum pahit.

"Itu semua demi penelitian Sacred Gear. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kukirimkan bagian material penelitianku pada kalian juga? Biarpun aku melakukan penelitian, aku takkan berperang melawan kalian atau semacamnya. Aku tak tertarik pada perang di jam selarut ini. Aku sudah puas dengan dunia yang sekarang ini. Aku sudah memerintahkan dengan keras pada bawahanku 'Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan dunia manusia', tahu? Aku tak punya niat ikut campur dalam keagamaan juga, atau mempengaruhi bisnis para Iblis—Sial! Apa aku yang paling tidak dipercaya diantara ketiga kekuatan besar ini?" kata azazel dengan malas

"Itu benar."

"Sangat benar."

"Itu sangat benar ."

Semua memberikan pendapat yang sama, Usai mendengar itu, Azazel dengan santai mengorek lubang telinganya.

"Cih. Kupikir kalian lebih baik dari Tuhan atau Lucifer generasi sebelumnya, ternyata kalian orang-orang merepotkan juga. Diam-diam meneliti tak membuat kalian nyaman rupanya, ya. Ah, aku paham—Kalau begitu, kita berdamai saja. Sejak awal niat kita seperti itu kan? Malaikat dan Iblis juga?"

.azazel lansung bicara ke inti masalah mendengar kalimat Azazel, tiap-tiap golongan terkejut untuk jeda sesaat.

Sepertinya ucapan Azazel tentang perdamaian adalah sesuatu yang harus dikejutkan. Tak mungkin, sepertinya—kalau dia yang mengucapkannya.

Michael-san yang terkejut pada pernyataan Azazel tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga bermaksud mengajukan perdamaian pada pihak Iblis dan Grigori. Kalau kita terus melanjutkan hubungan ketiga golongan seperti sebelumnya, hal itu akan menimbulkan kekacauan pada dunia ini. Aku, pemimpin para Malaikat mengatakan itu karena—penyebab awal peperangan, Tuhan dan Maou-sama telah lenyap."

Michael-san berkata kalau ia menginginkan kedamaian pada interval ini.

Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ucapan Michael-san.

"Ha! Si keras kepala Michael itu mulai angkat bicara juga. Biarpun dia hanya berkutat soal Tuhan, Tuhan, Tuhan, sebelumnya."

"...Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Namun, tak ada artinya mencari hal-hal yang saat ini tidak ada. Tugas kamilah untuk membimbing manusia. Kami anggota Seraph memiliki pendapat yang sama bahwa hal terpenting adalah mengawasi anak-anak Tuhan mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, serta membimbing mereka."

"Hei, hei, dengan pidatomu tadi, kamu akan 'jatuh' tahu?—Aku memikirkan itu, tapi kamu yang mengambil alih [Sistem] kan? Ini menjadi dunia yang bagus. Benar-benar berbeda dari waktu ketika kami 'jatuh'."

Entah kenapa, karena semua istilah spesial itu, sepertinya barkembang menjadi pembicaraan penuh lelucon.

Sirzechs-sama juga mengucapkan opini yang sama.

"Kami juga sama. Biarpun Maou yang asli tidak ada, demi melanjutkan spesies, Iblis juga harus tetap bergerak maju. Bahkan kami tak menginginkan perang—Kalau kami sampai berperang, maka Iblis akan musnah."

Oleh ucapan Sirzechs-sama, Azazel juga mengangguk

"sekarang,bagaiman denganmu sasuke?" ketika azazel bertanya semua mata menuju sasuke

"hn,lagipula perang tidak menghasilkan apapun kecuali rasa sakit" jawab sasuke

"Ya. Kalau kita harus berperang lagi, semua golongan akan sama-sama musnah. Dan kemudian, hal itu akan mempengaruhi dunia manusia, lalu dunia akan berakhir. Kita tak boleh berperang sekarang."

Beberapa saat lalu Azazel nampak santai, namun berubah secara drastis dan sekarang ekspresinya menjadi sangat serius.

"Apa menurut kalian dunia tanpa Tuhan itu salah? Apa menurut kalian dunia tanpa Tuhan akan runtuh? Maaf sudah mengatakannya namun itulah masalahnya. Aku dan kalian semua tetap hidup dengan sehat seperti ini."

Azazel mengucapkannya sambil membuka tangannya.

"-Dunia bergerak bahkan tanpa Tuhan.".

Setelah itu, percakapan berpindah pada potensi peperangan dan kekuatan militer. Entah kenapa, kekuatan militer saat ini dan interaksi antar golongan, tengah membicarakan tentang gambaran kekuatan mereka mulai dari sekarang.

Dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu, perasaan gugup sudah agak berkurang. Mungkin mereka paham kalau tak ada yang menginginkan perang.

"-Dan, sekian sajakah?

Oleh kalimat Sirzechs-sama, para VIP mendesah dalam-dalam. Kemungkinan, menurutku percakapan penting sejak tadi akhirnya selesai.

1 jam sudah berlalu sejak konferensi dimulai.

Sembari Grayfia-san menyajikan teh sebagai pramusaji, Michael-san mengarahkan tatapannya padaku.

"Baiklah, diskusi ini telah berhasil diselesaikan dalam arah yang baik, tak apa-apakah kalau kita mendengar pendapat dari sasuke ?"

"aku tidak memiliki pendapat untuk di ajukan" kata sasuke tenang

"kau tahukan posisi tuhan sedang kosong,apa kau tidak tertarik untuk mengisinya?" kata Michael,semua yang disana terkejut kecuali para pemimpin mendengar tawaran Michael ke sasuke

"aku tidak punya cukup kemampuan untuk mengatur dunia ini" jelas sasuke meskipun dia terkuat di dunia ini bukan berarti dia mampu mengatur dunia ini,seorang pemimpin adalah mereka yang dia akui

"michael san boleh saya bertanya" isse meminta ijin untuk menanyakan suatu hal

"silahkan"

"Kenapa anda mengeluarkan Asia?"

Michael-san, semua orang memasang wajah sangat kaget

"Kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu sekarang?" apapun yang terjadi isse ingin menanyakannya pada pihak Malaikat sekarang juga.

...Asia yang begitu mempercayai Tuhan, kenapa dia harus dikeluarkan dari Gereja?

Disamping para Malaikat Jatuh yang sudah membunuh Asia, aku merasa ada bagian tak termaafkan pada pihak Malaikat juga.

Michael-san membalas dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf untuk itu...setelah Tuhan tiada, hanya sistem yang mengatur perlindungan agama, ampunan, dan keajaiban yang tersisa. Sistem ini adalah, kalau kujelaskan secara sederhana, sistem yang menghasilkan keajaiban, dan sebagainya. Tuhan melakukannya. Tuhan yang membuat Sistem itu, menggunakannya untuk menciptakan keajaiban di muka bumi. Menggunakan efek benda suci seperti Exorcism, salib, dan sebagainya. Ini juga adalah kekuatan Sistem itu..."

Begitu, rasa sakit yang kami Iblis dapatkan setelah menyentuh salib adalah efek Sistem itu. Dan mari memberi bos Malaikat ini lebih banyak pertanyaan.

"Setelah Tuhan mati, didalam...Sistem itu ada masalah terjadi...itukah yang ingin anda katakan?"

Oleh pertanyaan isse, Michael-san mengangguk.

"Jujur saja, ia memberi beban berat pada siapapun yang menggunakannya dengan perkecualian Tuhan. Dengan aku sebagai pusatnya, semua anggota Seraph entah bagaimana berhasil memulai Sistem itu kembali tapi...dibandingkan ketika Tuhan masih ada, perlindungan dan ampunan bagi mereka yang mempercayai Tuhan tidak sempurna—Itu hal yang sangat disayangkan sehingga, mereka yang bisa diberi ampunan jumlahnya sangat terbatas."

Kalau diingat ingat, Kokabiel juga pernah mengatakan hal itu.

Sesuatu tentang ketiadaan Tuhan, ada batasan jumlah orang yang bisa diselamatkan.

"Karena itu, ada kebutuhan untuk menjauhkan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Gereja dari hal-hal yang mungkin bisa mempengaruhi Sistem. Sebagai contoh mereka yang bisa mempengaruhi Sistem, para pemilik Sacred Gear—Twilight Healing milik Asia Argento juga termasuk diantaranya. Begitupun Boosted Gearmu dan Divine Dividing."

"Asia termasuk kedalamnya karena dia bisa menyembuhkan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh juga?"

Oleh pertanyaanku, Michael-san sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Ya, kalau ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh diantara para umat, hal itu akan mempengaruhi kepercayaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sumber kehidupan kami di Surga adalah kepercayaan dari para penganut kami. Karena itulah, Twilight Healing menjadi Sacred Gear terlarang yang bisa mempengaruhi Sistem. Dan juga, sebagai contoh pengaruh pada Sistem—"

Zenovia menginterupsi Michael-san dan berkata,

"Orang-orang yang mengetahui tentang ketiadaan Tuhan kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar, Zenovia. Kehilangan dirimu adalah pukulan berat bagi kami tapi disamping kami, Seraph dan bagian Malaikat peringkat tinggi, beberapa orang yang mengetahui ketiadaan Tuhan mendekati tempat dengan hubungan langsung maka akan memberi efek besar pada Sistem—Aku minta maaf, tak ada cara lain selain mengeluarkan kamu dan Asia Argento."

Michael-san membungkukkan kepalanya pada Asia dan Zenovia.

Ooh, orang tertinggi dalam Malaikat meminta maaf pada Asia dan Zenovia! Kedua orang yang dibahas itu juga menatap dalam keheranan. Memang mereka akan kebingungan bagaimana harus , Zenovia segera mengguncang lehernya ke samping dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, Michael-sama, tolong jangan meminta maaf. Bahkan seperti ini, sampai saya mencapai usia ini saya sudah dibesarkan di gereja. Saya entah kenapa merasa agak tak rasional namun kalau anda tahu alasannya maka tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Fakta kalau kamu tereinkarnasi sebagai Iblis, itu adalah kesalahan kami."

"Itu benar...saya sedikit menyesalinya namun hal-hal yang tak bisa saya lakukan ketika saya masih melayani gereja, hal-hal yang disegel pada saya sekarang sudah mewarnai kehidupan sehari-hari saya. Kalau saya mengucapkan kata-kata ini, saya mungkin membuat marah umat yang lain tapi...saya tetap merasa puas dengan kehidupan yang sekarang ini."

Zenovia begitu memikirkan kehidupannya bersama kami...

Ada juga bagian darinya yang aneh dan susah kumengerti namun dia gadis yang baik.

"Michael-sama. Saya juga merasa bahagia. Karena saya sekarang memiliki banyak orang-orang penting. Dan juga saya sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan Michael-sama yang saya kagumi. Itu adalah suatu kehormatan."

Oleh ucapan Asia dan Zenovia, Michael-san menunjukkan wajah kelegaan.

"Maaf. Aku berterima kasih pada pemberian maaf kalian. Kuserahkan Durandal padamu, Zenovia. Karena kamu adalah keluarga adik Sirzechs, aku merasa lega karena pedang itu takkan digunakan oleh tangan tangan jahat."

Azazel melihat ke arah Asia. Asia juga menyadarinya, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Sepertinya bawahanku membunuhnya selagi tetap diam. Aku menerima laporannya juga."

Kukatakan pada Azazel dengan jelas.

"Itu benar. Asia pernah mati. Ba-bahkan aku dibunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh tapi diatas itu Asia! Itu mungkin terjadi di tempat yang tidak anda ketahui namun gadis Malaikat Jatuh yang mengagumi anda membunuh Asia demi anda!"

isse tahu kalau tak punya hak mengatakannya dalam konferensi ini. Yang terjadi barusan adalah kesalahan kecil Michael-san. Namun saat ini benar-benar murni dendam pribadinya.

rias juga mencoba memperingatkan isse dengan mengatakan "Tenanglah, Ise..."

...

"Memang benar kami Malaikat Jatuh melenyapkan para pengguna Sacred Gear yang mungkin membahayakan kami. Sebagai organisasi itu hal yang jelas kan? Merasakan kalau seseorang bisa jadi ancaman di masa mendatang, maka kalau kami menyadarinya sebelumnya, kamu pasti akan melenyapkannya. Dan karena itulah kamu mati. Alasannya adalah, manusia tanpa bakat sepertimu bisa saja lepas kendali dengan kekuatan Sekiryutei tanpa bisa mengendalikannya, dan memberi dampak buruk bagi kami atau dunia ini."

"Berkat itulah sekarang aku menjadi Iblis."

"Jadi kamu tak menyukainya? Setidaknya, mereka disekitarmu sangat senang karena kamu menjadi Iblis."

Memang benar kalau rias, Sirzechs-sama juga dan teman-temanku senang karena aku menjadi Iblis. Seperti yang Azazel katakan, kalau kekuatan Ddraig ada pada isse yang seorang manusia, maka aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bahkan setelah menjadi Iblis, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya tapi, kalau aku masih sebagai manusia, mungkin hasilnya akan lebih buruk lagi.

"A-aku bukan tak menyukainya! Semua temanku adalah orang baik dan aku tahu kalau aku mendapatkan perlakuan menyenangkan. Namun!"

"Biarpun aku minta maaf sekarang, rasanya sudah terlambat. Karena itu, aku berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu berdiri di atas kedua kakimu."

? isse tak memahami niat sejati Azazel. Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita mendengarkan opini dari orang selain kita, mereka yang sepertinya bisa mempengaruhi dunia. Dari sang Naga-sama yang luar biasa. Pertama, Vali, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan pada dunia?"

Oleh pertanyaan Azazel, sang Hakuryuukou, Vali tersenyum.

"Asal bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat, itu tak apa-apa." Sambil melirik sasuke, Tatapan Azazel kali ini mengarah padaku.

"Kemudian, Sekiryutei, bagaimana denganmu?"

Biarpun anda menanyakan itu...isse membalas sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu memahaminya. Entah kenapa karena semua hal rumit ini membuat otakku jadi kacau. Ditambah lagi, aku agak frustasi mengurus junior Iblisku, jadi kalau aku ditanya apa yang akan kulakukan dengan dunia, bagaimana bilangnya ya, aku tak punya ambisi apapun tentang itu."

Itulah pemikiran jujurku. Bahkan kalau aku ditanya apa yang kupikirkan tentang dunia, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Namun, kamu adalah salah satu yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubah dunia. Kalau kamu tak membuat pilihan maka akan sulit bagi mereka yang berdiri di puncak masing-masing kekuatan besar sepertiku untuk bergerak."

Meskipun Azazel mengatakan itu, tetap saja isse bingung.

"Hyodou Issei, kalau begitu biar kujelaskan dengan cara yang lebih gampang. Kalau kita berperang, maka ada kemungkinan kamu harus berperang di garis terdepan. Kalau itu terjadi, kamu tak akan bisa tidur dengan Rias Gremory."

"-"

A...pa...kata...mu?

"Kalau kita berdamai, maka tak akan perlu peperangan lagi. Kalau itu terjadi, maka hal penting yang tersisa adalah kesejahteraan dan kelanjutan spesies. Kamu mungkin bisa bersenang senang dan membuat anak dengan Rias Gremory setiap hari. Bagaimana? Mudah dipahami kan? Kalau ada peperangan, maka tak ada seks. Kalau ada kedamaian, maka kamu bisa berhubungan seks kapan saja. Mana yang akan kamu pilih?"

Kemudian isse mulai membayangkan hal hal echi dengan rias

"Aku ingin bagian yang damai saja, tolong! Ya! Kedamaian saja! Kedamaian yang terbaik! Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal ecchi dengan Buchou!"

isse mengatakan hawa nafsunya apa adanya. isse tak memikirkanrias di sampingnya. sementara Wajah rias menjadi memerah malu.

"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama masih ada di tempat ini, tahu?"

Kiba mengatakannya dengan "Oh Boy" dan senyuman pahit.

Sirzechs-sama tertawa kecil. Ini buruk!

"...aku, karena aku ini bodoh, arti dari 90% isi dari konferensi ini tak jelas bagiku. Namun, yang aku ingin katakan adalah, kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalamku ini sangat kuat maka akan kugunakan demi teman-temanku. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, dan anggota lainnya juga, kalau mereka menemui masalah maka aku akan membantu mereka! ...Tunggu, aku masih lemah sih. Namun, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku akan hidup bersama teman-temanku—"

Selagi isse terus memberondong segala ucapannya,seluruh ruangan berhenti bergerak. dan akhinya para teroris mulai pergerakannya

TBC

**TOLONG RNR**


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer : punya orang lain

warning: masih abal abal,acak acak kan,sks

akhirnya saya bisa update lagi dan terimakasih pada reader yang telah membaca dan me review maaf tidak bisa membalas review para readers.

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangam berhenti bergerak kecuali beberapa orang yaitu orang Para pengguna pedang suci,dua naga langit dan orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih "forbidden balor view,tidak kusangka mereka menggunakan bocah vampir itu sebagai senjata" ucap azazel dengan nada malasnya  
"salah satu dari kita harus pergi untuk mengurus bocah vampir itu" ucap sasuke mulai berdiri dari tempat at duduknya dan memperhatikan keadaan luar.  
Sementara di luar para penyihir mulai berdatangan dari lingkaran sihir dan mulai meyerang gedung pertemuan

"mereka menembaki kita" ucap isse kuatir kalau tempat ini hancur  
"tenang saja tempat ini di lindungi perisai yang kuat,mereka tidak akan mudah menghancurkannya" ucap azazel yang sedang mengamati keadaan luar

"akibat perisai ini juga kita tidak bisa keluar" kata sasuke

"Oni sama biarkan aku menyelatkan gasper" ucap rias ke kakaknya

"tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri"

"biar aku menemani rias banchou" isse pun mengajukan diri untuk menemani rias pergi.

Sirzexh pun setuju dengan usulan isse

XXXXsasuke dxdXXXXX

Sementara dalam kegelapan malam seseorang sedang memperhatikan kejadian ini dengan santai

"sepertinya telah di mulai" ucap orang itu tenang tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sana yang mulai memanas

XXXX

Isse dan rias telah pergi menyelamat kan gaspe,tak berapa lama di dalam ruangan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul

"katerea " ucap sirzech kaget karenacsalah satu dari golongan maou lama yang telah di buang ke nerakakembali muncul di hadapan mereka

"hahahah lama tidfak bertemu sirzech,serafall" ucap katerea

"jadi kau bergabung dengan mereka " prediksi azazel

"katerea kenapa kau bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya sirzech

"tentu saja untuk balas dendam pada kalian dan juga untuk mendapatkan posisiku kembali darinya" ucap katerea sambil menunjuk serafal "dan yang lebih penting kami ingin mencipatakan dunia baru,dan menghancurkan dunia busuk ini yang telah membuat maou dan yuhan mati"

Sebelum serafall menjadi maou leviathan katerea adalah calon selanjutnya tapi karena dia di pihak maou lama yang ingin terus berperang jadi di gantikan oleh serafal

"katerea chan aku tidak pernah merebutnya" bantah serafall

"diam kau dan matilah kalian" katerea lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya *duuaaar* sebuah ledakan terjadi akibat ulah katerea sekarang gedunga pertemuan telah hancur menjadi puing puing

"hahahaha... memalukan sekali 3 peminpin fraksi bekerja sama untuk membuat pelindung" tawa katerea yang terbang di tas mereka

""tante ini begitu crewet" kata sasuke mulai keluar dari pelindung

"kau lebih tua darinya sasuke" kata azazel mengiatkan

"apa kau akan melawanku bocah?" tanya katerea meremehkan

"michael sama dia tidak akan bisa menang melawannya" kata irina kawatir

"tenag saja irina dia tidak akan kalah" kata exonovia menenagkan temannya,wajar jika irina kawatir karena saat penyerangan kokabiel dia tidak ikut jadi dia tidak mengetahui kekuatan sasuke dan aura saat ini seperti manusia biasa.

Sasuke memandang datar ke katerea dan mulai mengaktifkan pun mencabut pedang ke sayangannya yaitu pedang kusanagi .

Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama katerea maju menyerang sasuke dengan kekuatan iblisnya tapi dengan gesit sasuke menghindari setiap serangan.

Sasukepun berlari dan langsung melompat ke katerea tapi karena katerea bisa terbang serangan sasuke dengan mudah di hindari,tanpa menyiayakan kesempatan katera lansung mengeluarkan kekutan iblisnya, karena dlam keadan di udara sasuke sulit menghindar dan terkena telak.

"kau pekir manusia rendahan sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku " ucanya meremehkan.

Tapi sasuke tetap tenang dan menganlisa keadaan,bagai manapun di tidak di untungkan dengan keadaan karena katerea bisa terbang dan jika dia bisa mengjangkau dengan melompat katrea dengan mudah akan menghindarinya.

"sasuke lansung merapal handseal"

Lalu mengambil nafas dalam dalam "**katon**** : go****k**a**ky****u no jutsu**" ucapnya sebuah bola api raksasa mengarah ke katerea tapi sedikit pun tidak berpindah dari posisinya.

Lalu Katerea mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya untuk menahan bola api sasuke *duaar* Sebuah ledakan terjadi. "ahahaha...lemah sekali,serangan seperti itu tidak "

"benarkah?,kalau begitu mari kita coba yang ini" ucap sasuke di belakang katerea "**shishi rendan**" sasuke pun menggunakan jurus yang pernah ia copy dari Lee dulu, sasuke memegang pundak katerea dan membaliknya dan lansung memukulnya dengan keras tak hanya itu sasuke memulai serangan beruntun dari memukul dan diakhiri dengan tendangan yang keras di dada katerea,karena tidak mampu menahannya katerea jatuh dengan bebas menghantam bumi. *braaak* di sekitar tempat jatuhnya katerea terajdi retakan di tanah.

"uggh,kau lumayan juga bocah" ucap katerea sambil mencoba berdiri,sementara sasuke hanya melihat dengan pandang bosannya .

"kita akhiri saja" sasuke pun mengaktifkan chidorinya. *duaaar* sebuah ledakan terjadi semua orang yang disana kaget dengan apa yang terjadi ,termasuk isse dan rias yang baru datang ke tempat kejadian sambil membawa gasper yang telah di selamatkan.

Perlahan asap menipis dan memperlihatkan keadaan sasuke yang bisa di bilang cukup mengenaskan bajunya compang camping dan banyak luka di tubuhnya "senganmu sungguh menyakitkan vali" ucapnya dengan santai seperti tak terjadi apa apa,perlahan sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan juga luka yang di tubuhnya juga mulai menghilang.

"tenang saja serangan seperti itu tak akan membunuhmu" kata vali tenang

"aku harap itu bisa membunuhku,makanya aku terima" ucao sasuke yang lukanya sudah sembuh semua tapi hanya bajunya saja yng rusak, "azazel bisa kau urus katerea?" perintah sasuke ke azazel.

"haaaah.. merepotkan sekali" azazel hanya menghela nafas menerima perintah sasuke.

"vali kenapa kau berkhianat" tanya isse marah ke vali

"hm,tentu saja untuk bertarung dengan orang yang kuat" jawab vali santai

"hanya itu saja" ucap isse kesal

"tentu saja,kau adalah rivalku tapi kau bahkan tidak memliki kekuatan yang setara denganku,kau bukanlah siapa siapa hanya murid SMA biasa sebelum menjadi iblis,berbeda sekali denganku yang seorang keterunan maou dan juga pemegang hakakoryu" kata vali membanggakan dirinya,sedangkan yang lain hanya kaget mengetahui vali adalah keturunan salah satu maou

"keturunan maou?" kata sizech tak percaya

"ahahaha... benar sekali dia adalah keturunan mou lucifer" ucap katerea sambil tertawa,vali pun menunjukkan sayap iblisnya,Semua yang berda di sana kaget mengetahui jati diri vali sebenarnya.

"kurasa akan semakin menarik" kata sasuke yang mulai membuka bajunya dan menaktifkan tanda tanda itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan penampilan sasuke pun berunah kulinya yang putih mulai menghitam,ramputnyan mulai memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi abu abu,lalu di pungung sebuah sayap kelelawar terbentuk dari tulang tulang dan mulai terbakar oleh api hitam (**notes: seperti perubahan sasuke di canon kecuali sayapnya**).

"ahirnya kau mulai serius"kata vali senang,kekuatan sasuke meningkat dengan drastis,udara menjadi terasa berat dan suhunya pun menurun dengan drastis.

XXXXsasuke dxd XXXXX

Sementara itu azazel menghadapi katerea "sebaiknya kita selesaikan dengan cepat" kata azazel bosan sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal

"benar sekali kan ku akhiri sekarang,gubernur gadungan" katerea pun membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir dan sebuah kekuatan iblis keluar dari lingkaran mengarah ke azazel,tapi azazel dengan tenang tidak menghindar tapi menahannya dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"sekarang giliranku"  
azazel pun membuat bayak lingkaran sihir,dari lingkaran sihir keluar banyak tombak cahaya,katerea pun maju ke azazel sambil menghindari tombak yang telah di lapisi aura iblis menambah kecepatannya dalam bergerak,satu persatu tombak dengan mudah dilewati saat katerea sudah berada di depan azazel mengumpulkan kekuatan iblis di tangannya dan menyerang secara vertikal,azazel dengan mudah menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"aura yang kau miliki maou lama biasa,kalau boleh tau darimana kau mendapatkan bantuan?" tanya azazel santai.

"cari tau sendiri"tentu saja katerea tidak menjawab,mana mungkin ada lawan yang akan memberitahu rahasianya kepada lawannya.

"baiklah" azazel pun meningkatkan kekuatannya dan memdorong katere mundur kebelakang,azazel pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya berwarna emas dengan sebuah mutiara ungu di pankalnya.

"apa itu?"katerea pun mengeluarkan tanda tanya di pikirannya

"ini adalah hobiku yang lain selain perang sebuah sacred gear" kata azazel sambil mengacungkannya ke kataerea "**balance break"**setelah azazel mengatakan ituWilayah sekitar tertutupi oleh cahaya seketika. Usai cahaya padam, terdapat seseorang berdiri sambil mengenakan armor lempeng emas.

Ia memiliki kemilau berwarna keemasan dan berbentuk seperti makhluk—seperti Naga.

Bah! Seluruh dua belas sayap hitam legam membentang dari punggungnya. Bulu-bulu hitam bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

Armor emas-yang meniru Naga itu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Kupikir dia sangat keren. Azazel dilengkapi dengan armor Naga! Tombak cahaya raksasa muncul di tangannya.

"Aku mempelajari [Vanishing Dragon] dan Sacred Gear tipe-Naga lain sebelum memproduksi ini, Sacred Gear terkuat buatanku. Ini adalah [Downfall Dragon Spear],dan dalam kondisi Balance Breaker bernama [Downfall Dragon Spear Armor]!"

Aura hitam-kebiruan menutupi tubuh katerea sembari ia menjentikkan lidahnya.

"Akulah yang merupakan keturunan Leviathan sejati! katerea Leviathan! Aku takkan kalah pada Malaikat Jatuh menyebalkan sepertimu!" katerea berteriak.

"Sini." . Azazel menantang si wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Cattleya.

"Jangan meremehkan aku!" katerea mengenakan aura ekstra besar, dan terbang dalam kecepatan ekstrim.

Zing!

Peristiwa seketika. katerea menyerbu ke arah Azazel, dan Azazel juga meresponnya dengan tombak cahaya yang ia pegang.

Dalam sekejap—Brushu! Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh katerea. Dia jatuh tersungkur diatas lututnya.

Saat aku melihat, tanah terbelah sangat jauh di belakang si wanita. Tanah telah dihancurkan oleh goncangan dari serangan Azazel. Luar biasa, kekuatan yang hebat! Serangan dan pertahanan telah terjadi dalam waktu seketika, dan sepertinya hampir berakhir.

"—Masih belum berakhir."

Cattleya mengubah lengannya menjadi seperti tentakel dan membungkus tangan kiri Azazel,kekuatan katerea mingkat dengan drastis.

"hooo... ingin bom bunuh diri teryata,tapi tak kan kubiarkan" azazel pun memotong tangan kirinya.

"apa"isse kaget dengan yang di lakukan oleh gubenur mlaikat jatuh ini,dia slalu dibuat kaget dengan tindakan gilanya. Azezel pun melemparkan tombaknya ke katerea dan mengenai kepalanya,seketika katerea lenyap seperti abu tertiup angin.

XXXX sasuke dxdXXXX

Di sisi lain sasuke sedang asyik bermain dengan vali,sasuke dan vali saling baku hantam dengan tangan kosong belum dari satupun dari mereka mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"apa mereka masih bertarung?" tanya azazel ke sirzech

"benar sekali,tapi ada yang ada yang aneh dengan pertarungan mereka" kata sirzech mengamati pertarung,semua orang pun menoleh kearah karena penasaran

"apa kau penasaran kenapa vali sedikut pun belum menggunakan divine dividing ke sasuke" kata maichel menebak pikiran sizech,sementara sirzech hanya mengangguk.

"mungkin dia sudah tau dari sacred gearnya jika menggunakan divine dividing hanya akan mengirimnya ke kematian" kata michael

semua bingun dengan ucapan machael "kenapa seperti itu michael sama" oarang yang pertama bertanya adalah isse

"kau taukan isse kemampun utama dari sacred gear vali adalah mampu membagi kekuatan lawannya menjadi setengah dan menjadikan miliknya" isse pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan michael tapi dia masih belum mengerti apa hubngannya dengan pertarung sasuke dan vali.

" berapa banyak yang kekuatan yang mampu di bagi oleh vali" isse pun perpikir lagi karena otaknya di bawah rata rata jadi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban

[ tidak peduli sebanyak apapun sacred gearnya membagi kekuatan dan menjadikan kekutannya pasti akan ada batasannya juga untuk tubuh penggunanya] kata draig menjelaskan pada isse

"Oooo... lalu apa hubungan dengan pertarungannya" batin isse ke draig dengan frustasi

[orang yang di hadapi albion itu pernahbertarung dengan pengguna ku sebelumnya]

"apa?benarkah?dan bagaiman hasilnya?" tanya isse penasaran ke draig

[hasinya kami kalah] kata draig

"kenapa? Bukankan kau longinus yang bisa membunuh tuhan,bagaimana bisa"

[tak peduli sebanyak apapun aku meningkat kekuatan penggunaku sebelum,kekuatannya tidak akan pernah bisa melampuiny,karena dia kekuatan tak terbatas] semua orang pun mengerti maksud draig

"haaah..." teriak isse tidak percaya "lalu apa hubungannya" semua yang di swetdrop karena isse

"ara ara ter kau belum tahu juga isse kun" kata akeno sambil tersenyum

"simpelnya karena kekuatan sasuke tak terbatas sehingga jika vali membagi kekuatan sasuke entah berapa banyak yang terambil jika tubuhnya tidak bisa menahanya sama saja dengan bunuh diri" kata azazel simpel

XXXX

Sementara itu vali mulai kehabisan stamina sementara sasuke tetap tenang

"apa kau sudah lelah" kata sasuke

"menarik sekali aku belum pernah sesenang ini" kata vali tersenyum di balik armornya vali pun menciptakan bola energi dan membakan ke mau kalah sasuke juga merapal handseal

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu****" ****sasuke mengeluarkan sepuluh bola api besar dan mengarah ke vali dua serrangang saling bertubrukan sampai membuat ledakan yang besar. karena serangan sasuke lebih banyak masih ada beberapa yang mengarah ke vali**

**"apa?" *duaar* vali pun ter kena telak dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah deng armornya yang telah retak di mana.**

**"menarik kalau seperti ini kan kugunakan itu"**

[Vali, itu bukan pilihan yang tepat di tempat ini. Kalau kau nekat memasuki "Juggernaut Drive", kutukan Ddraig mungkin akan tercabut]

"Akan kujamin berhasil, Albion.—[Aku, yang hendak bangkit, dalam keadilan sejati-]" Vali itu melafalkan

[Jangan ceroboh, Vali! Apakah ini harapanmu dengan meminta ampun kekuatanku?]

Albion marah pada Vali—

Dengan bulan yang mengapung di langit sebagai latar belakangnya, sesosok figur turun ke lokasi kami. Ia datang di ruang antara Vali dan sasuke. Ia adalah lelaki mengenakan armor yang biasanya dikenakan dalam film Romance of the Three Kingdom.

"Vali, aku sudah datang untukmu."

Ia adalah pria muda dengan wajah yang nampak menyegarkan. Ia berbicara pada Vali dengan nada riang.

"Ternyata Bikou. Untuk apa datang kesini?"

Vali berdiri sambil menyeka darah di sudut mulutnya.

"Bukankah itu kejam? Aku membuat perjalanan panjang dan datang jauh-jauh ke negara kepulauan ini karena partnerku sedang terjepit, tahu? Orang-orang yang lain sedang bikin keributan di markas pusat, tahu? Karena kita bergabung bersama untuk melawan para Dewa negara utara, kau seharusnya sudah terbang dan kembali secepatnya kalau misi gagal kan? Cattleya gagal melenyapkan Michael, Azazel, dan Lucifer kan? Kalau begitu, peran observasimu sudah selesai. Kembalilah bersamaku."

"...Begitu, ternyata sudah pasti akan bertarung lagi" kata vali mulai tenggelam dalam linkaran sihir,sasuke pun juga menghilang seperti tertelan kegelapan.

XXXX

"ahahaahaaa pertarungan yang seru" kata orang bertudung sambil tertawa "kurasa akan semakin menjadi menarik"

**TBC**

**mohon RNR untuk menhargai usaha saya **

**untuk pairing saya belum nentuin yang pasti bukan harem **

**sasuke X rias **

**sasuke X akeno **

**sasuke X naruko (jika ada yang mau,saya masukin) **

**mohon pendapatnya,kalau mau memberikan saran OC silahkan**


	4. Chapter 4

Diaclamer : punya orang lain

Warning : ska,abal,typo bertebaran,alur kcepetan,dll

maaf update kemaren ada kesalahan sedikit, padahal sudah ada dialognya tapi saat saya mau post tiba tiba hilang sendiri,...

Apakah perdamaian itu ada? Apakah semua orang bisa saling mengerti? Itulah yang kupikirkan selama hidupku walaupun sudah menghapuskan sistem ninja di dunia ini tapi tetap saja manusia selalu mengakat senjata mereka untu berperang.

Sasuke bangun dari tidur dan mulai memndang sekeliling apertemen kecil yang di huninya bebrapa tahun ini. "haaah..." menghela nafas dengan berat dia mulai kegiatan sehari harinya yang membosankan.

Pasti menyenangkan jika hidup abadi,kita melakukan banyak hal semau kita dengan bebas tanpa takut akan kematian yang mendekat tapi tidak bagi sasuke Memiliki umur yang panjang merupakan siksaan baginya,sendirian di dunia tidak memilki teman ataupun orang yang di cintai,bukannya oarang prang menghindari sasuke tapi sasuke lah yang memilih menghindar mereka. Dia trauma akan masa lalu yang menghantuinya di mana di saat di mencintai seorang gadis dan akhir gadis itu meninggal, jika itu sekali mungkin sasuke bisa menerimanya tapi itu selalu terjadi di hidupsehingga membuat hatinya mati.

Bagaimana pun tidak ada yang abadi di dunia semua yang terikat ruang dan waktu pasti akan mati tak peduli itu malaikat attaupun iblis.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam akademi kuoh sasuke siap berangkat sekolah tapi langkah terhenti di depan pintu saat sesutu yang sangat mencolok memasuki pandangannya.

Rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda,seta wajah yang cantik dengan tiga goresan tipis di kedua pipinya sehingga menambah kesan imut.

"ohayou onii chan" itulah yang pertama di ucapkan gadis itu saat bertemu sasuke,sauke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah koper yang di bawan gadis itu.

"kenapa disini? Dan untuk apa tas itu" tanya sasuke malas ,sementara naruko justru terseyum senang

"tentu saja mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini " kata naruko mulai memasuki apartemen sasuke,naruko pun melihat sekekliling apartemen dengan teliti.

"tidak buruk untuk seorang laki laki yang tinggal sendiri" naruko memberikan komentarnya.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk" kata sasuke ketus dan juga mulai masuk apartemennya " dan di sini Cuma ada satu kamar"

"tak apa aku bisa tidur dengan oni chan" kata naruko sambil mencari tempat untuk menaruh barang bawaannya,cukup lama untuk menaruh bawaannya sementara sasuke tidak jadi pergi ke sekolah dan sedang membuat jus jeruk dan memberikannya ke naruko.

"jadi?" sauke bertanya lagi ke naruko yang sedang meminum jus,setelah menenggak beberapa jus naruko mulai menjawab

"aku ke sini mewakili klan rubah untuk mengikuti alliansi tiga fraksi" kata naruko sambil memakan kue kering yang ada entah dari mana.

"kenapa bukan pemimpinnya sendiri yang kesini"

"itu tidak mungkin atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa" Iklan rubah adalah salah satu dari banyak klan youkai,klan rubah sendiri berada di kyoto dan sekarang di pimpin oleh rubah ekor sembilan ( kyuubi ).

" jadi kau di pilh sebagai utasan" kata sasuke memandang naruko,sementara naruko hanya mengangguk

"dari sekian youkai di sana kenapa harus kau" kata sasuke dengan mata setengah tertutup, naruko cemberut Mendengar kata kata sasuke yang pedas.

"itu karena akulah yang paling berani di antara para youkai disana" kata naruko sambil membanggakan dirinya,memang benar terkadan ada beberapa jenis klan youkai yang memeilih menyendiri dan tetap tinggal di lingkuan mereka tanpa ada hubungan luar,dan karena itulah terkadang ada yang takut untuk bersosialliasi dengan lingkuan luar selain lingkuan mereka.

"dan juga yang paling bodah" mendengar kata yang lebih panas dari mulut sasuke,seluruh wajah naruko merah karena marah dan akhirnya terjadi sebuah pertengkaran besar.

XXXXSASUKE DXD XXXX

"hemmbb...?" bangun di pagi hari sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh,sesuatu yang wangi seperti jeruk dan juga sangat lembut mencoba menggerakkan tangannya kiri tapi seperti ada yang menindihnya dan akhirnya memakai tangan kanannya untuk menyingkar selimut di tubuhnya.

Dan saat itu juga sebuah pemandangan yang menggiurkan tersaji di depan mataya,seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut yang di biarkan tergerai berada di kasurnya, tapi bukan itu masalah sebenarnya masalahnya adalah dia tidur tanpa sehelai baju pun tanpa malu menampilkan kulit putih tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya dan juga dada yang bisa dibilang cukup proposianal serta telinga dan enam ekor rubah yang dikeluarkannya membuatnya semakin imut.

"eengehhh..." perlahan naruko mulai bangun karena hawa dingin yang terasa di kulitnya itu karena selimut yang di gunakannya telah di singkirkan oleh sasuke "ohayou" sapa naruko

Sasuke dan naruko pun mulai berjalan ke kediaman hyoodou tempat di mana anggota rias dan yang lain tinggal,dalam perjalanan naruko cemberut ini karena tadi pagi naruko gagal untuk mandi bersama sasuke tapi sasuke hanya cuek menggapi sikap naruko.

Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di kediaman hyodou tapi ada yang aneh dengan suasana sekitar, ruanah ini begitu sepi *tinktonk* sasuke pun menekan bel rumah.

Setelah itu wanita paruh baya keluar,wanita itu mulai melihat sasuke dari bawah ke atas

"apakah isse ada?" tanya sasuke ke ibu isse,tapi yang di tanya malah tenggelam ke imajinasi sendiri membayangkan hal hal aneh.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya kembali ke realitas dan menjawab pertayaan sasuke "aahh...isse sedang pergi berlibur"

Sasuke dan naruko pun pergi dari kediaman hyoudo dan mulai pergi ke restoran terdekat untuk memesan beberapa makanan.

"kira kemana mereka pergi?" taya naruko sambil menguyah makanannya

"mereka pergi ke dunia bawah" jawab sasuke sambil melihat ke ponselnya dan tak berapa lam memasukkan ke saku celana lagi

"eehhh.." kata naruko terkejut tapi wajah terkejutnya lansung di gantikan dengan wajah serius ketika dia merasakan suatu hawa suci yang kuat mulai mendekat ke arah mereka,tapi saat dia melihat wajah sasuke tidak ada sebuah kepanikan justru tenang tenang .

"biasakah aku bergabung?" tanya seorang wanita cantik ke pada sasuke,sementara sikap naruko begitu gelisah karen pancaran auranya, ini pertam kalinya ia mersakan aura seperti ini jadi dia belum terbiasa.

"tidak biasanya kau kebumi, gabriel" kata sasuke ke wanita itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu peminpin malaikat dan karena itu juga aura yang di panacarkanya begitu besar.

"aku membawa pesan dari machael" kata gabriel sambil memakan saladnya

"apa katanya?" sasuke pun bertany a

"mereka sudah tidak ada di surga" ketika mengdengar kata kata yang di sampaikannya sasuke belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"beberapa dari mereka sudah tidak ada di surga,dan kami juga tidak menetahui keberadaannya"

"bagaimana bisa?" kata sasuke dengan wajah marah,sementara naruko hanya diam dia tidak benar mengerti apa yang mereka bahas dan terlebih lagi masalah apa yang sampai membuat sasuke semarah itu. Saat ini pikiran sasuke di penuhi dengan tanda tanya bagaimana mingkin mereka bisa pergi dari sana,hanya ada bebrapa kemunngkinan terlintas di pikiranya.

"tapi tenang saja kami telah melakukan tindakan pencegahan" sasuke pun sedikit tenang

"jika kalian tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan berarti mereka tidak ada di sini"

"seperti itu lah" kata gabriel sambil meminum jusnya "hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan hal ini terjadi"

"edo tenshi dan holi grail" tebak sasuke gabriel pun meangguk setuju, jika itu edo tenshin sasuke mungkin bisa mengatasiny tapi beda lagi ceritanya jika holi grail.

XXXXXSASUKE DXDXXXXX

Sementara di dunia bawah juga sedang terjadi pertemuan di dunia bawah antara para iblis, pertemuan seperti ini sering di lakukan untuk membahas rating game dan kali rating akan di lakun antara keluaraga sitri dan gremony.

"baiklah kan ku tunjukkan hasil latihan ku" kata isse dengan semangat sementara di satu keluarga sitri sedang mengatur sebuah rencana.

"kedua belah pihak harap bersiap untuk di tranfer ke arena pertarungan" kata penyiar,tapi saat itu juga mereka tidak berpindah.

"ada apa ini?" tanya rias Yang lain pun tidak mengerti dan mengati sekeliling.

Sementara azazel yang berada di ruang VIP mersakan hal buruk di hatinya "jangan bilang" seketika ekpresinya berubah panik "sirzech cepat pergi amankan orang,kita semua telah di transfer ke lost dimension"

"apa? Bagaimana?" tanya sirzech

"entalah yang pasti kita harus bersiaga" saat azazel bi cara seperti itu sebuah lingkaran sihi muncul di langit,perlahan tapi pasti bebrapa orang muncul dari lingkaran sihir dan orang mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan rias dan yang lain,Mereka semua lansung measang posisi bertarung.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya sona yang telah begabung dengan rias

"maaf kami tidak sopan perkenalka aku cao cao pemimpin dari kelompok pahlawan"ucap seorang pria yangsedang membawa tombak

"apa tujuan mu?" tanya rias yang telah menyilimuti tubuhnya dengan auranya.

"kami hanya ingin menyapa kalian,untuk saat ini" kata cao cao dengan terseyum.

"hati hati mereka choas brige" kata azazel memperingatkan rias dan yang lain

"hooo apakah ini gubernur malaikat jatuh?"

"kalian tetap waspada,dia sangat berbahaya"

"tenang saja bukan aku yang menjadi lawanmu kali ini tapi mereka" kata cao cao sambil menujuk 3 orang di belakang.

Tapi saat itu juga sebuah retakan di langit terjadi ledakan langit pun hancur meperlihatkan batas di mensional ,sebuah moster terbalut api perlahan turun di antara kelompk azazel dan cao cao,Setelah monster itu menghilang yang terlihat di sana adalah sasuke,naruko dan gabriel.

"hemb padahal nanti aku akan menemuimu" kata cao cao tiga orang yang dari tadi diam pun mulai ke depan tapi bukan ke kelompok azazel tapi sasuke.

"lama tidak bertemu sasuke" sapa seseorang yang pernah sasuke sebut sebagai kakak,sementara sasuke hanya menunjukkan muka datar.

"siapa yang melakukan ini pada kalian" tanya sasuke,bukannya menjawab itachi malah mengelengkan kepalanya.

"ayolah sasuke jangan memasang muka datar seperti itu" kata seseorang berambut biru,mendengar itu sasuke tetap diam

"sebaiknya kita segera mulai" kata juga yang mulai mengaktifkan segel kutukannya.

"naruko,kau lawan jugo kalian lawan suigetsu dan sitri buat pertahan di sekitar sini" sasuke memerintah kan naruko untuk melawan jugo dan tim azazel melawan suigetsu "untuk dia biar aku yang melawan" kata sasuke memandang itachi.

"sebaiknya aku pergi dulu" kata cao cao mula menghilang.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya untuk chapter ini selesai juga dan chapter depan akan full fight. **

**Jika ada yang berminat untuk berpartisipasi untuk membuat fict ini silahkan pm saya..**


End file.
